


No Matter Where You Are, I'll Be There

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott misses Allison more than anything. Hating to be alone, he asks Stiles to go over his house.<br/>They start talking and spending some time together, but a confession may end up ruining everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter Where You Are, I'll Be There

Stiles was sitting on his couch, using only sweatpants, while catching up on his TV shows on Netflix and eating a lot of junk food. Basically, the usual plan for a friday night.

Well, when he wasn’t running around fighting the supernatural, at least.

He took one of the pizza rolls that were lying in a bow, on the other end of the couch, and he noticed his phone screen on. Taking it, he saw a message from Scott.

Scott: Hey! Feel like coming over? My mom is at work and I hate to be alone nowadays.

Stiles: Yeah, sure! I’ll be there in a bit.

Scott: Thanks. The spare key is in it’s usual place. I’ll be waiting in my room.

Stiles went to his room to change into jeans and a t-shirt. He also put on a flannel and then got downstair to pick the keys to his Jeep.  
The drive to Scott’s house usually wasn’t long. Stiles could make it in about 5 minutes. But, for some reason, today, he had decided to take the longest possible way. Perhaps it had to do with all the thoughts running around his mind. All the memories that always seemed to find their way back to his mind, no matter how hard Stiles tried to keep them locked away in a place deep down his thoughts.

Memories of all the atrocities he had done a few months ago. Fine, that was not him. That was a japanese demon possessing his body and using his face to betray his friends and even kill one of them. And the worst part of all that was the fact that said demon made Stiles watch all his actions.

Her arrows were flying everywhere, trying to stop the Oni from hurting her friends. Unfortunately, all the arrows seemed to cause little to no harm on those creatures. She reached for the last arrow on her back and positioned it on the string, pulling it back and aiming at the creature who was currently driving it’s sword to Isaac’s body.

Allison let go of the string and watched as the arrow flew right to the chest of the creature. She knew it wouldn’t do anything, but it could give Isaac some time. When she noticed the arrow carved on the creature’s chest, she froze.

The Oni seemed as confused as her, and everyone else. It started screaming and, seconds later, it exploded in green light. She had done it. She had found a way to kill it.

Allison smiled and put her bow down, just when she felt it. The cold metal entering her body and cutting her, from one side to another. It was her end.

Stiles could sense it, somehow. Maybe it was because of Lydia being close to him. Maybe it was their emotional tether thing. No matter what it really was, he could sense Allison’s death. And he, just like everybody else, knew it was purely his fault.

No matter how much Lydia had told him he had nothing to do with Allison’s death, he wouldn’t believe. Deep down inside his mind, there was a voice that kept telling him how everything could have been different if it wasn’t for him. If he had been strong enough to fight the nogitsune in first place.

If they hadn’t need to go inside his mind to bring him back to control, making the nogitsune go away from his body, being strong enough to control the Onis and kill Allison.

Driving this thoughts away, he looked at the road, noticing he was starting to go way too far away from Scott’s house, so he turned back.

Stiles knew how much Scott loved Allison. He knew how love could be intense. And, now, Scott had lost his lover. No wonder why he didn’t like to stay alone anymore. If only he knew how much stiles cared about him… How much Stiles loved him.

But Stiles could not do it. He knows Scott doesn’t love him in the same way and he’s even starting to accept said thing. Even though he wants to tell Scott the truth, he knows it would end up ruining their friendship and this is the last thing Stiles wants in the whole world.

He’d rather stay dealing with his feels for years, then spitting them out and losing his best friend.

They were in second grade when they first met. Scott was sitting in the sandbox, building a huge sand castle and Stiles walked over to see it.

“Can I sit here with you?” he asked the other boy.

“Yeap.” the boy answered with a smile. “What’s your name? Mine is Scott.”

“Nice to meet you, Scott. I’m Stiles.”

“What kind of name is Stiles?” Scott said, laughing. “Oh, sorry. That was rude.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Some day I’ll explain the story behind my name to you.”

“I can’t wait. Do you wanna help?”

“Sure.” And so Stiles did. They built an amazing sand castle, the biggest ever seen (by them, at least) and they were very proud of it.

After that day, they were glued together. Walking everywhere and doing everything with each other. Stiles didn’t understand what love exactly meant when he was a child, but he was sure it was exactly what he felt for Scott.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Stiles arrived at his best friend’s house and took the spare key that was hidden under of the rocks next to the stairs. He opened the front door and walked directly to Scott’s room.

“Hi.” Stiles said, as soon as he opened the door.

“Hey.” Scott replied. He was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Is everything okay?”

“No.” Scott sat in bed, his back facing the cold wall, and Stiles did the same.

“Why?”

Scott stood in silence for some minutes, and Stiles didn’t rush him to talk. He knew Scott. He knew how much he needed this silence, sometimes. Silence used to build confidence and get ready to talk about what was bothering him. Scott took a deep breath and looked at Stiles.

“I miss her.” was all he said and there was no need of further explanation. Stiles knew exactly who he was talking about, just like he knew how much Scott missed Allison.

“I know, Scott. I miss her too.” but, even though he did and, even though he knew how much Scott missed her, Stiles also knew he didn’t miss her as much as Scott did and that was obvious.

Allison’s death had changed Scott. he was not as talkative as before. He was not as smiley as he was. Some days, Stiles would see him staring at the halls, looking to the doors, like he was hoping she would enter there at any second.

Scott hugged Stiles and Stiles hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while, with Stiles rubbing circles with his thumb on Scott’s back, listening to his quiet sobs and feeling his tears drop over his shirt.

“I miss her smile, Stiles.” Scott said, pressing his fingers to his eyes and trying to keep the tears from falling. “I miss her voice. And her eyes. And her smell. Her touch, the way her hair would fall over her shoulders. I miss her so much. Nothing is the same without her.”

“I know, Scott. I know. We all miss her. It shouldn’t have happened. And it is all my fault.”

“Stiles…”

“Don’t.”

“But…”

“I said don’t. I know what you’re going to say and don’t care. It’s all my fault and we both know it. I’m sorry.”

Stiles got up and started to walk to the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. You probably want to kill me for everything I’ve done.”

“Why in hell would I want to kill you?”

“Oh, I don’t know Scott. Maybe because I killed your girlfriend?”

“It. Was. Not. You. How many times do I need to tell you that?”

“Thousands, apparently.” Stiles wiped a tear from one of his eyes. “Again, I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Stiles, please, don’t go.” Scott said, but Stiles just shook his head. “I feel so lonely. Don’t make it any worse.”

“That’s the thing, Scott. You’re not alone! Don’t you get it? You have me. You’ll always have me.” Tears were now openly falling all over his cheeks. “You just need to see it.”

“I know this, Stiles. You’re my best friend. I know you’ll always be by my side.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Stiles whispered to himself.

“So what does it mean, then?”

“Nothing.” Stiles turned his back to his friend. “Forget it.” He started to walk downstairs, heading to the front door.

“No way!” Scott yelled from upstairs. “Tell me, Stiles! Now!”

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU, SCOTT.” Stiles yelled back. “THAT’S WHAT IT MEANS.”

He closed the front door and walked to his Jeep, sitting on the driver seat and crying.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

When Stiles finally got home, he saw Scott standing in his front door. Taking a deep breath, he walked to his friend.

“Not to be rude or anything but… What do you want?”

“Talk?” Scott answered. “I want to understand some things. Can I come in.”

“Like I would say no to that.”

They entered Stiles’ house and walked to his room. Stiles sat on the floor, next to his bed, and Scott said in front of him.

“So…”

“Can we please forget I said that?” Stiles asked. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” He looked down at his own hands.

“No, we can’t forget you said that, Stiles. It was something very serious.”

“Yeah, you tell me.” Stiles sighed. “See? This is why I never wanted to tell you. I knew it would screw everything up.”

“What can I do to make you believe it didn’t?” Scott said, looking at his friend. “I just want to know how and when you discovered it.”

“Well, I guess we can say it’s been since we were children? But it wasn’t this kind of love, back there. It was the kind of love that we share with brothers and sisters. Well, I think. I don’t know that, considering I don’t have a brother. Or a sister.”

“Stiles, focus.”

“Ok. I was just this huge feeling, you know? The need to be with you, to make you happy. Like I said, the same thing brothers have. Except it started to change as we grew up. I always thought I loved Lydia, but that doesn’t compare to what I feel for you, Scott. Like I said, it’s a huge feeling. I can’t even put it into words.”

Scott kept staring at Stiles, waiting for him to keep talking.

“And I’m sorry I told you about it the way I did. Perhaps, part of me was hoping that, saying that would make you happier, would make you realize that you truly are not alone. I don’t know what was going through my mind.”

“Could it be, maybe, related to Allison?”

“Probably? I mean, even though you keep saying it wasn’t my fault, and don’t worry, i’ll do my best to stop talking about it, I still feel bad about it. and, telling you about my feels made it even worse.”

“Why?” Scott asked.

“Because, let’s be real, we are not in some shitty romantic comedy where you start to love me just because I told you I love you and then we are living happily ever after.

“Dude, you know I love you.”

“Not the same way that I love you, though. And that’s totally fine, trust me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’d rather deal with my feels for as long as they last, then lose you. I don’t care that we don’t share this love. All I care about is that you still love me, as a friend, and that’s more than I deserve.”

Scott gave Stiles a quick hug and got up.

“I gotta go.” was all he said. Stiles nodded and walked to the front door with him.

“Do you want a ride?”

“Nah, I can walk. It’s fine.” Scott replied.

“Okay.” Stiles said, opening the front door and waiting for his friend to walk away. He never thought he’d want this, but, right now, all he wanted was to stay alone with his thoughts.

Scott stopped on his side and placed a hand over Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles looked at him just in time to be pulled into a hug.

“Nothing has changed, okay?” Scott whispered on his friend’s ear. “Don’t worry about it.”

Stiles hugged him tight and just nodded. When he backed off, Scott held his head between his hands.

“Do you know why nothing has changed?” Stiles shook his head in response. “Because we do share the same type of love.” Stiles’ eyes widened when he heard that.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that, hearing your explanation about when you started to notice your feelings, and how they truly are, made me realize that mine are like that, too.”

“Scott, stop.” Stiles took his friend’s hands away from his face, but kept holding them. “You don’t have to do it for me, it’s fine. I’ve told you, I was not expecting you to fall in love with me just because I said that I loved you. We are not in a movie. I can deal with unrequited love.”

“Stop being so stubborn and let me explain, Stiles.”

“Fine.”

“I’m not saying that it made me instantly fall in love with you. I’m saying that it made me realize that maybe I already was in love with you. Got it?”

“I… Guess so?”

Scott smiled.

“Good.” Scott pressed a quick kiss over Stiles’ lips, what widened Stiles eyes, again. Who knew Scott was so full of surprises. “I’m not saying we could jump into a relationship now or anything like that. But… I’m tired of feeling lonely, and you make me feel whole again, Stiles.”

“I told you. You’re not alone.”

“I know.” Scott’s forehead touched Stiles’ and they smiled to each other.

Their arms were tangled around their bodies, while they kept staring at each other and smiling, like nothing else in the world mattered, just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at grxntgustins :3


End file.
